


Sad Song

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: WARNING: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. PLEASE GO WATCH IT.





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS.
> 
> Y'all didn't think I was gon let them show Avengers Endgame without writing a fic about it right??
> 
> Sorry I've been AWOL. You should go read chapter 2 of Mirrors.
> 
> I'm not emotionally ready for Endgame. So I wrote something angsty to help cope. I hope you like it.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

 

I think there's a song for just about every feeling in the world.

 

Which leads me to the conclusion that someone, somewhere has gone through something similar to what I currently am.

 

Does that mean there is no uniqueness in pain? Yet it seems so exhaustive; that every little detail, like the rubbing of a butterfly's wings, is a separate needle driven into the heart. Perhaps it is the sum total of all the hurt, that finds solidarity in the music.

 

If only it made me less lonely.

 

 

"I don't believe you!"

 

"Jarvis, mute her."

 

"Jarvis no longer exists. Much like the rest of the crew."

 

Bruce's face twitched, and you hurled a plate at his head. Stupid Iron Butt caught it midair, before it could smash the smirk off his face.

 

You burst into tears when you realized Bruce's face was twitching to keep from crying.

 

You had never seen Bruce cry. Not even when Thor told him Nat the Cat had terminal cancer on April 3rd.

 

Even the memory that the Asgardian Prince thought April Fool's lasted the whole month couldn't stop the tears.

 

"For fuck's sake, stop crying!!" Tony set down the plate with a loud bang.

 

"It's like you don't even care!" Snot was dribbling down your chin and you didn't bother wiping it.

 

Physical appearance tends to droop following a devastating loss.

 

"Everyone grieves differently." Nat the Cat was ever the voice of reason, but her pragmatism was wavering. She wished she could wail and rend her garments as you were verging on doing, but someone had to keep it together.

 

"Well take her away. She's grieving all over the dining table."

 

A grappling hook shot out of the vent, beckoning you, but you shook your head sadly and trudged down the hallway.

 

 

"She's using stairs. It's all over."

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Remind me why we are standing in line for ice cream?"

 

"Because that's what humans do?" Pete tried to cajole you into smiling, but you held onto your pout valiantly.

 

"Why can't we just web the cone to us and web the money to them?!"

 

"Because that would be unfair."

 

"How come life is never unfair in my favor?" You were hangry. Or hurious. Hungry and furious.

 

"Fine. How about you wait in the shade and I'll stand alone in the hot sun. That would be unfair in your favor, right?"

 

"And they say chivalry is dead."

 

"I am a superhero, you know."

 

You knew it was corny, but you had to say it anyway.

"Well, you are super to me."

 

He looked away in embarrassment, before coughing and mumbling. "So you'll stand in line with me?"

 

"Yes. Proudly. But I am not walking up 8 flights of stairs when we get back."

 

"I would never ask you to do that. There is an elevator, in case you've somehow forgotten despite having lived there for decades."

 

"Do not refer to my age in tens!"

 

"At least I didn't say a quarter century."

 

"Chivalry my ass." You glared at a woman eyeing Petey. He might be a bit of a tool, but he was your tool. Wait, that sounded funny. You giggled to yourself at that thought.

 

He beamed at you in return. "So you forgive me?"

 

"Yes. But it's not my bad memory. The elevator is broken."

 

He laughed and pointed to his wrists.

 

"Don't worry, (y/n). As long as I'm here you'll never have to take the stairs."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Somehow, the memory calmed you. You'd like to think it was because nostalgia is a powerful force, but it might be a dull, hollow acceptance.

 

"Here." You hadn't heard Tony enter. Still, you took the tissue he shoved at your face.

 

"Thanks."

 

"I meant what I said earlier, (y/n). I tried my best."

You never thought you'd see him so...vulnerable.

 

There was no Tony Snark, no playboy millionaire, just a man who had lost.

 

"If you tried your best, shouldn't he still be alive?"

 

"Get out of here with that kindergarten logic." Looks like he had picked himself up. Somehow, this too gave you comfort.

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

 

"Listen to a sad song, (y/n). The rest of us will figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to change his name permanently to Tony Snark.
> 
> If Avengers endgme goes well we will have post-endgame fics. Otherwise we will stay in a pre-Infinity War perhaps pre-Ragnarok hiatus Headcannon.
> 
> quick poll 1: ARE YOU READY FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME?! Also what was your fav part of Infinity War if you watched it?!
> 
> Hope all is well lovelies! Go check out Mirrors chapter 2 if you haven't already. See you soon
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
